


Betapalooza

by mustachioedoctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachioedoctopus/pseuds/mustachioedoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of nerds cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betapalooza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_of_thyme (ravenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, sorry the kids are paired off for most of these, but I hope you like them anyways.


End file.
